


Pull

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied AoKuro, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: They don't know why; they don't know how. They just know there's a pull between them since they first laid eyes upon each other - and it transcends everything right and wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much ILiveForBL for helping find a title for this one. For some reason nothing accurate enough wanted to come to me for this piece.  
> This was not orginally inspired by a picture but since I couldn't find a title at first I found a picture instead to represent it.  
> [see here](http://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/153170526526/reuendoll-%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B9-pants-huffs-gah-sighs)

Pants.

 

Huffs.

“ _Gah—_ ”

 

Sighs…

 

“ _Haa_ …”

 

Sweat.

“ _Mng, aah ahn_ ,”

What they’re doing is bad.

They’re both cheating.

Aomine is cheating on a lover .

“Yeah, fuck _yeah, oh,_ ”

Kise is cheating on a friend.  

“ _Aominecchi~_ ”

But who care in the throws of passion.

When you’re in an embrace that set ablaze your insides…

“ _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ ”

And your cock.

“Fuck, _Kise!_ ”

Games of hide and seek.

“ _Hah… hah…_ ”

Games of beguiling eyes.

Games of evasive touches.

Games of cheaters.

 

“Ao—”

“You’re so hot,” Aomine pants heavily into the inch of a space between their mouths and plows into Kise’s hot insides harder.  

Kise pushes his ravaged lips against a similar pair and the kiss is desperate like their situation inside the janitor’s closet. Their game is dangerous. If someone finds them, they could as well kiss their school goodbye too. But sometimes it’s hard to resist.

The pull of desire. Especially when Kise is in the mood and is decided to pull Aomine into the mood with him. And as anyone Aomine can question in their school, it _is_ hard to resist a Kise Ryōta in general.

So like on a leash, Aomine follows Kise with hands in his pockets, casually as Kise walks few feet before him. Kise smiles at the girls who greets him, waves at the group of boys who call for him.

But get slammed against the wall of the strait closet.

At least that’s how it’s happening today.

From then it’s furtive pulls and pushes at belts and zippers. Kise biting his lips looking like a cat that got the cream. In more ways that one.

“Mm…” he hums when Aomine inhales into his exposed neck and collarbone.

He runs and delves his fingers in the tanned boy’s short strands and ruffles them so they look like he just had a round of basketball.

Yeah, he likes that look better.

What Aomine never tells Kise is that he smells like something Aomine didn’t even know could exist but like a bad habit, gets addicted once he got a taste of it.  

Why doesn’t Tetsu smell like this?

Yes, from then, it’s the usual sneaky dance, the sinful act making everything hotter, heating their breath, fogging the air in pants, their kisses soaring their minds in a sexual haze pumped up by their teenage age.

“We shouldn’t be doing this at school, you know that,” Aomine says into Kise’s mouth as the latter is opened wide in lecherous kissing.

“I know…”

“It’s too fucking risky, damn…” Aomine’s voice trails as he loses himself to Kise’s moist lips on the column of his neck and to his wandering hands exploring harder regions more down south.

“I know that, I just missed you, Aominecchi~” he mumbles with a sad little tone as he nibbles ever so gently to not leave any mark.

“How can you miss me, we see each other every day at practice.”

“Practice doesn’t count. You spent the whole day with Kurokocchi.”

“Well he’s my boyfriend.”

Kise put a hand in the center of the other boy’s chest, cleaving room in their tight embrace. “And what about me?”

“You…” says Aomine, “you’re mine.” And he power-kisses the statement long and good.  

And he sheath his cock in the blond’s supple, irresistible ass soon after for good measure.

Their bodies are back to be pressed up together and Aomine doesn’t even take time to enjoy any teasing or grinding or humping. He just shoves in, taking pleasure in the squirms that leaves the blond’s sensuous hips and the oval shape that forms on his lush lips.  

He has never been able to resist Kise’s sexiness - just like he hasn’t been able to resist throwing that basketball at his head that famous day.

Basketball is slowly getting dull with each crushing win and it’s scaring him. Tetsu tries his best to keep him motivated along with the rest of the team and he knows Tetsu only means good - but with or without him, he _is_ getting stronger. Too much stronger. Unstoppable.

He met Tetsu in Teiko when Baketball was the promise of joining a great team with his skill level, meeting people who shared his unique passion… but now, the fire is slowly dimming; only he discovered something new to distract him from the imminent dullness that enclosed on his life right now. Something he should have never touched.

But it was supposed to be just one kiss. Because they were eating popsicles and Kise’s lips looked so softly plump and slick - and he _knew_ what they would taste like. He knew they’d taste like the same strawberry-orange flavor he had in his own mouth. But he couldn’t resist the pull.

The same pull that will find him a few days later in the restroom of a burger joint the six of them went to after a Saturday practice and Kise’s lips weren’t even moist with a yummy, sugary liquid this time. The blond boy tasted of the same cheeseburger he’d been eating albeit without pickles, and yet, Aomine still delved his tongue in after a furtive talk of right and wrong that marked the start of their illicit relationship.

The more crushing the victories they inflicts, the more dull Aomine gets, the more Tetsu prompts him to keep his spirits up, _the more_ Aomine finds refuge in Kise’s embrace.

“ _Aominecchi—ahh… oh… ahnn._ ” Kise arches his back off the wall as Aomine uses his hands to lift Kise’s legs off the ground. The blond head is the only one still in contact with anything concrete and Kise’s pleasure intensifies and soars with his new position. He grapples at the tanned boy’s shirt and entwines his arms around his shoulders.

Aomine loves how Kise feels so good huddled against him. He loves his moans and his rangy, easily-flushing limbs. He takes the leg that falls to rest bent against the wall and pulls it around his waist. He loves it this way. 

He wishes they were on a bed, free to get undressed and lay down comfortably so he can spread these model-long legs more until Kise complains at the lewd position, free to see that tiny, pink pucker molds around his fingers, kisses the tip of his dick as he rubs against it to tease him, or just free to appreciate Kise’s whole milky, white complexion splayed out for his eyes only.

A sight marked by unfaithful, disgusting acts.  A sight that loves him as much as it loves the injured party of their dirty secret.

Aomine can’t stop the staccato of his hips when he thinks about where he is with Kise. About how debauched, how _invigorating_ it is to go against Tetsu and Akashi’s will for once. He’s an ace of basketball! And Kise - hard thrust - _ugh—mmhyeah_ , Kise is fucking his.

Kise kisses him deeply. He starts to get rougher himself. His hips jumps to join Aomine’s rhythm, his fingers tangle harshly in his cropped, dark strands. His moans get raspy and Aomine knows he’s close to climax.

Those flitting encounters never last too long because of the rush of excitement and fear of being busted. It’s intoxicating and so hot it gets them ready to pop in a burst of sweet, sweet carnality very easily.

Kise is so intoxicating, even when with him, he finds himself thinking of their next time.

Right now, he’d really enjoy a nice bath. To fuck Kise in a tub. To lean back in lukewarm water and watch Kise undulates on his cock back and forth, waving the water softly, with soapsuds lathering their skins and every part that needs to be lubed… smelling of Kise’s fruity shit…  

_Ahhn…_

Yeah… plus Kise has a nice bathtub at his home.

“ _Ah, ah Aominecchi~_ ”

“Yeah,”

 _“_ I’m close,”

“Me too,”

More pants.

_“oh, oh, mmyes…”_

“ _Kise…_ ”

Is it love? Is it sexual desires? In the end they’re just cheating.

And when they get out of the janitor’s closet, Kise subtly fixing his hair back into perfection and Aomine’s slanted eyes discreetly skidding left and right, they will not talk about it.

They will also be unable to act on it later on when they all get together in high school after the Winter Cup and all the angst and guilt surrounding not only them but all the Generation of Miracles slowly dissipates. They will be unable to act on it even when Kuroko confronts Aomine and Kise individually and speaks of complete forgiveness and understanding, and turning the page now that the hurt has been replaced with the promise of something new like his new light.  

What they did to their ex-teammate and best friend, despite accepting the genuine forgiveness, made the smallest touch or brush of skins or even the slightest too long gaze feel like a wicked and iniquitous affair that is no longer a secret for everybody.

But just like the day he found out that _maybe_ he could send someone to the hospital if they tried to hurt Kise, and just like that day with the strawberry-orange Popsicle, the pull is still strong when it comes to Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryōta.

 

 

“Ah yeah, the festival at the shrine.”

“You should go, Daiki. Have some fun aside from basketball for once,” his mother says teasingly with a spatula in her hand. “Invite someone to go with you~”

Aomine grumbles at nothing from his seat at the kitchen table. “Inviting people is a pain.”

“Well, there’s no other way to have fun with the people you like if you don’t invite them first once in a while. Don’t you have anyone in mind? Or you could just take Satsuki chan, I’m sure she’ll be happy to get you out of the house!”

“You mean I should do the first sacrifice and make the first step…?”

“Sacrifice? Why call it something so extreme,” his mom chuckles, “there’s nothing wrong in asking someone to go have fun somewhere. That way they might invite you next time too. Me and your father had waited a month to meet again after our first encounter, just because none of us had dared to make the first step!”

Aomine squints annoyingly at his laughing mother. He didn’t need to have details on how his folks wooed each other in the nineties. But he can’t deny the very fair point his mother is making.  

He eyes his phone on the table and thinks how there will surely be fireworks and cotton candy, and to no one in particular he mutters, “Guess I could think of someone…”

The pull is always strong when it comes to a certain power and small forward. But this time, Aomine will at least make sure there’s no penguin yukatas.

For their first time alone since the start of their high school year, he wants to do it properly - with no distractions.


End file.
